Other Worlds Part 4
by serpant02
Summary: this is the trinity blood version
1. Chapter 1

OTHER WORLDS PART 4 trinity blood CHAPTER 1.  
The moonlight shone through the radiant stain glass windows, which made the blistery winter nights even darker and colder.  
"How fortunate, another murder case." Sighed the sarcastic tone of a traveling priest.  
"Affirmative. Grand total of twenty bodies, all impaled in the heart and forehead." Reported a rusty voice, who intern, started his job by identifying all the members and passers by that were killed in the massacre that took place. However, when the traveling priest walked forward, all he could identify is the amount of blood that soiled the elegant, velvet carpeting.  
Abel Nightroad or AX enforcer Crusnik is a traveling priest from the Vatican. He is also apart of the Vatican's well-known AX investigations department. With him was AX enforcer Tres Iqus or Gunslinger, an android who travels with Abel to arrest mass murderers and handle most genocidal situations.  
Abel is a tall, young-looking, scrawny man with long white hair that is, for the most part, pulled back in a ponytail. He wore a long black priest robe, white gloves, and well-suited shoes. His crystal blue eyes were conspicuous behind his circular glasses. In addition, his only terms of defense was a pistol hidden under his robe and an even more, secret power. Unlike Abel's poor ammunition(even for a traveling priest), Tres held with him two M-13's and what appeared to be all the ammunition the world had to offer. Though he still wore the same outfit, he had eyes that were the same shade of brown as his hair.  
However, even beyond those two, were the women in charge. Cardinal Caterina Sforza is a very elegant and classy woman. She has long, curly, blonde hair that compliments her devilish grin. Her eyes are a radiant blue that exaggerates the fact that she wears a monocle on her left eye. Instead of the priest robes that the AX enforcers wear, Caterina had on a ruby colored robe and dress with a gold-lined hat.  
Her assistant, Katie Scott or as any smart person would call her; AX enforcer Ironmaiden. She appears as a nun with the blue and white dress and habit she wears. She has light brown hair that reaches a little passed her shoulders and a mole below her right eye. She was in charge of giving and receiving information from Caterina, looking after Abel and Tres' status and all tactical battle and airship raids.  
"Calling Ironmaiding...AX enforcers Crusnik and gunslinger did you asses the situation?" "Affirmative, twenty bodies total, fifteen vampires." Tres gave her the appropriate data by identifying all who were apart of the 'Rosenkruez Ordens' operations.  
"Enforcer Ironmaiden, permission to return to base." "Affirmative, we'll be waiting your return." Ironmaiden broke off contact with Tres and reported the previous information to the council. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2.  
"Whooo!" the train whistle sounded and the door to the second cart opened. Ayase, a wolf demon who seeks different powers in other worlds far from her home in the feudal era, departed. Passers by stopped and stared but not at Ayase, they stared at the creature she brought with her who was laying lazily on the tender car. This 'creature' was Ayase's companion, Kain. Kain is a wolf demon as well but never obtained a human form. He leaped off the train and they left the station to look through the town she parted in.  
Istavan is located between the Methuselah and new human empire. This very unstable town was once referred to the 'pearl between two nations' before recent Armageddon. Istavan is a crime-filled town and this is the second time Abel has been here, but this time he was on a well-needed vacation. Ayase lived close to Abel in a complex area and didn't know each other yet.  
A city located on the edge of the Roman Empire held an annual festival where everyone participated in dressing up in decorative outfits. Vendors and merchants line up shops and hope to strike it rich while the oarsmen prepare their rides.  
When Ayase arrived, she was wearing an elegant red, black-beaded gown with high-heeled boots, her black hair was left down, running down her back, and she paid her way in to walk around. She sat down at a table on the edge of the festival when two drunken men approached her. Thinking she was some kind of whore, they tried to make an offer with her. The older man walked up to her with a perverted grin on his face. Ayase grabbed him by the arm and threw him on his back, running out of the carnival. The two men ran after her and grabbed her hair, pulling her back.  
Abel, who was heading to the festival a little later heard the commotion, pulled out his pistol and shot the wall behind them. He recognized the men to be vampires, seeking their next meal. The men turned around.  
"This isn't any of your concern..." "Stop, repent!" Abel interrupted the vampires.  
"Don't tell us what to do!" shouted the younger vampire as he lunged at Abel. Abel grabbed a makeshift blade that protruded out the young vampires arm and tossed him forward. The vampire landed on his feet and lunged at him again. As the older vampire watched, Ayase attempted a run for it but he only grabbed her hair again. The situation was only getting worse and Abel decided to handle the two once and for all.  
"Crusnik02...power output 40 percent acknowledged." Abel was serious this time (like he was kidding before, please.--). Ayase's eyes squinted and in the distant darkness, she saw Abel and the one vampires figure. As she peered closer, she noticed that for some strange reason, Abel grew wings! She could also see two red, glaring eyes and a crimson colored scythe. The darkness became a bit clearer and the older vampire released her hair and watched.  
"You shall repent!" yelled an aggressive and notorious tone. Abel swung the great scythe that ripped the vampire in two. The pool of blood started to shrink and Abel lifted the vampire. He pulled his arm back and ripped his heart out...crushing it.  
When the street lights flickered on, Abel was his original self. Ayase backed up, knocked down the vampire that stood before her, stepped on his back, tore off his arms and snapped his neck. Then threw him in the immense pile of blood and guts. Abel and Ayase recognized each other because they lived nearby.  
A series of padded footsteps ran towards them. Kain arrived, running at full speed and skidded to a halt. He could clearly smell the great bloodshed and looked at Abel, who was covered in the pleasing stench.  
"This is my companion, Kain." Ayase introduced him to Abel, who was intimidated by his appearance. Kain walked up to Abel and licked the blood off his hands.  
"Such a pleasing taste to all who seek its luster." Abel said to them as Ayase kneeled before him. She rose and they walked back with Abel.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3.  
The next day, Abel informed Ironmaiden about the two vampires they faced last night and she sent a group to clean up the bloodstained mess. Ayase got dressed and met up with Abel. He had a serious look on his face as if he was searching for someone.  
"You got a problem?" Ayase asked in her usual pissed off grin, but Abel just stood there, like he was in his own little world.  
"I'm not going to ask you again." She implied and cracked her knuckles.  
"Listen. I must uphold a task. Do you wish to follow?" Abel was so serious that the tint of his eye color changed.  
"Fine by me." She replied and shrugged at the fact that if it was his task to uphold, then why did he ask her if she wished to come?  
"Alright, then we'll be heading back to Istavan. We'll be boarding..." "Hold on, you're forgetting we have Kain. He can take us there without a fee, and if your going to complain about it then I'll charge you." She informed Abel once again that Kain was a wolf demon. Which may explain his massive size and his bite force of three lions? (Duh)  
When Kain came forward, what appeared to be a blink was more of a 'level up' sort of thing. He closed and reopened his eyes and they turned into a deep and never-ending black. The tips of his fur turned a dark blue and flames ignited around his front paws. Then, to top it off, Ayase put a leather-cage muzzle around his snout.  
"What are you waiting for? He won't bite." Ayase sarcastically stated. Abel ignored her remark and climbed on Kain's back. Kain leaped up and ran off toward Istavan. When they got there, Abel told Ayase and Kain where they could find the marques' mansion, which still stood.  
"Alright, where are we now?" Ayase asked but Abel was tense and hesitated for a moment.  
"Well, who are we looking for?" Ayase was getting impatient with him.  
"First, we have to find a man known as Dietrich Van Lohengram. My last encounter with him has led me to believe he is hiding here.  
"Wait! What do you mean by first?" Ayase had no idea what was going on and wished Abel would just tell her what happened instead of always having her guess at it.  
"A while ago, when I was little, my older brother murdered our mother." Ayase's ears perked.  
"Because of his treachery, I came here and had to live with what I hated the most...humans. However, I learned to cope with them and I became an AX enforcer." Abel's eyes turned a cloudy grey as if he was going to kill himself and hide his regret forevermore.  
"Because of him and the fact that Lillith, our mother, liked the human race, we split up┘my brother, my little sister Seth and me. Therefore; it's my burden to avenge all those who died from his unsheathed will. Now do you get it?" Abel lifted his head at looked at Ayase with his glossy eyes.  
"Ha! So you finally revealed your darker side, huh? God, I thought you were going to remain a suck-up forever." Ayase twigged a grin at Abel. He let out a deep sigh and they headed towards the mansion.  
They entered the mansion and walked down a couple of hallways. They took a left and Kain entered the control room. (Don, don, don) Abel grabbed Kain by the tail and witnessed a faint presence in the distance.  
"Dietrich Van Lohengram, I presume." It was Ayase who spoke up. Dietrich turned and saw Kain and Ayase across the room and, in the corner of his eye, he saw Abel ragging towards him. He had already changed into his crusnik form. His two broad, black wings were loose and he swung his crimson, double-bladed, scythe at Dietrich and dodged it. In addition, Abel became entangled in the strings he pulled.  
"They don't call me the puppet master for no reason, or didn't you figure that out from our last encounter, Abel?" Dietrich implied. Abel broke the strings that were strangling him.  
He backed up, Ayase and Kain raced after him. She jumped into the air and sent a punch, which Dietrich dodged and spun around to kick her in the face. Ayase blocked it with her arms and sent her skidding back. Abel went up to her and pulled out a small dagger. He picked her up by the collar and used the dagger to pin her to the wall.  
"Gees, he could've just told me that it was his fight." Ayase thought to herself. Though she could've figured, it was his fight when he pulled Kain's bushy tail. "Well, whatever this 'Dietrich' guy was going to do with the control panel...it's a little late." She thought to herself again, starring at the controls, which were all damaged and blown out in their crossfire.  
Kain leaned against the wall and pulled out the dagger that Ayase was hanging upon. She picked up the dagger and starred in bewilderment at their battle, Abel's scythe was nothing but a blur in every direction that got closer to its target, inch by inch. Ayase twinged and threw the dagger at the entrance door. Abel leapt back from his battle and turned, noticing a shadowed figure in the doorway. The man entered and the door shut behind him. He had long, blonde hair and wore an authentic, white robe with red trimmings and white gloves. Abel trembled and Dietrich addressed him.  
"Silence, I have no more purpose for you..." Cain raised his hand to shoulder level. A silent but suddle movement hit Dietrich. The windows shattered and his blood splattered over what was left of the control panel. 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4.  
"Hello Abel." Said a suddle and sadistic voice across the room. Abel gasped; he found what he was looking for. Ayase leaped back beside Abel, she and Kain sprinted forward but was stopped by Abel, who punched her in the gut.  
"Crusnic02, power output 100 percent acknowledged." Abel transformed even more than before. Previously, he had crimson eyes that matched his scythe and his long, silver hair was oddly put up as if it was a silver crown.  
Now things have changed, his skin turned blue with red markings running through his body. His hair changed from a silver to a black crown and he grew a malicious pair of black, leather, bat-like wings. The scythe he wielded grew dark in tint and sparked short bolts of red lightening. "Rrwaaaahhh! Cain!" he shouted and sprinted forward.  
"crusnik01, power output 40." Cain stated and stepped out Abel's attack. Cain teleported over to Ayase, She took a moment to look at him. His blonde hair was shorter than Abel's but was put up in the same way. He sprouted four, white, angelic wings and his weapon of choice was a drilling spear. He repositioned the spear in his hands and it settled right along Ayase's throat.  
"Your relation with this creature is surprising to me, Abel. I thought you despised these earth-inhabiting beings, though she quite suits you." Cain said.  
Kain, who was behind him with Ayase, had grasped the spear with all the force he could muster. Abel sprang forward. Cain activated his drilling spear while Kain still grasped it. The top coat of metal surrounding the second bit started to shave off though it couldn't beat the force of Kain's mighty jaws. Cain tried his best to free himself so he twisted the spear into Kain's gum. He let go immediately, bleeding from the mouth, he took hold of his arm. Cain stabbed the massive beast with his spear and braced himself for Abel's blow. Cain took the hit and crashed out through the window. Abel halted himself and followed Cain outside. He charged at Cain, but he dodged it. Cain flew back and, like Abel's, his weapon of choice also sparked lightening. They both used the lightening ability to destroy each other but with their immense power, it canceled out. Ayase ran to the window and she watched the battle from below. The brothers made their way back into the control room and Cain sent a fatal blow, which hit Abel knocking him from the skies. He hurled down to earth with Cain not far behind. Abel ceased the opportunity to attack and struck Cain in the bottom left wing. Now they were both hurling down to earth and crashed into the window.  
"Abel!" Ayase, who was still in pain, mustered the ability to crawl over to him. As she made her way, Kain walked over to her.  
"I'm sorry." Kain whispered to her and walked over to Abel.  
"K-Kain!" Ayase stumbled over her words as she watched Kain transform. He sprouted luscious, golden wings that blended with his fur. A bright and be stilled light shown through the piercing darkness and Cain, who had fallen with Abel, mustered the ability to stand and fly away.  
"Light of despair and grief, may we witness your power and forgive those who muster your undying wrath." Kain whispered to Abel. Ayase quickly knew he was going to summon the heaven spirit inside of him. The heaven spirit is only given to wolf demons who have not obtained a human form. Like regular wolf demons, they behold four elements. Only certain wolf demons bare two extra elements...the element of the heavens and of hell. The element of hell gives the user the ability to increase its demonic form and raises its potential power. Unlike this, the element of the heavens is used to bring the dead back to life in the cost of the users own life.  
"Kain!" Ayase screamed as she witnessed her companion fade away.  
"Abel has more to fulfill then death itself, unlike him, I have reached the end. Farewell...Ayase." Kain whispered to her and Abel began to awake and he shielded his eyes from the light that was before him. All that was left was a feather that fell off Kain's massive wing...and even that faded away. 


End file.
